Ram air turbines are generally used in aircraft to provide supplemental and/or emergency power to the aircraft by utilizing air flow to rotate a turbine. Ram air turbines may provide electrical power, hydraulic power, or both. Ram air turbines include an actuator that causes the ram air turbine to extend away from an aircraft into a flow of air. The ram air turbine may cause injury to person or property if accidentally deployed while the aircraft is undergoing maintenance on the ground.